Regalo bendito
by Andreea Maca
Summary: Cuando Yukine fue encerrado, sus mayores miedos salieron a flote. Los gritos y peticiones tanto de Yato como de Yukine no han servido de nada. Y cuando la desesperación ahoga a Yukine, sólo hay un recuerdo navideño que podrá darle un motivo por el que luchará.


**Disclaimer: Noragami y sus personajes no son míos; Yukine es hijo exclusivo de Romi. La historia es completamente mía, no permito que se publique en cualquier otro lado.**

 **Dedicado a Romi Sanz, una gran amiga, madre amorosa y fangirl excelsa. ¡Te adoro! Hice mi mayor esfuerzo, disfruta este pequeño OS.**

 **-o-**

 **Regalo bendito**

Su ritmo cardiaco se aceleraba a cada segundo, sus manos sudaban y sus pupilas se movían de un lado a otro. Su cuerpo pesaba, dolía… La claustrofobia lo estaba absorbiendo.

Las situaciones pasadas, las batallas e incluso la razón por la que estaba ahí ya estaban olvidadas. Yukine sólo podía sentir una cosa: terror. ¡Quería salir de ahí! ¡Quería estar en cualquier otro lado! ¡Ahora!

Cerró los ojos y, con toda la fuerza que aún tenía, expulsó su terror en un grito que llegó hasta los oídos de dioses y shinki fuera de aquel cubo.

Momentos después, su mente se perdió y por su cabeza pasaron momentos similares, momentos donde sus peores miedos se hicieron presentes. Yukine siguió gritando, siguió llorando… Hasta que se escuchó a sí mismo gritándole a Yato.

—¡Al menos usa tu ropa para hacer esos disfraces, idiota!

Y como si se tratara de una selección en una rockola, la escena se completó en su memoria. Yato lucía frente a él un traje rojo (hecho con tiras de playeras y suéteres rojos… de Yukine) y en la espalda cargaba un costal viejo. Con la mano derecha le ofrecía un gorro verde.

—No seas aguafiestas, mañana será navidad. —Le respondió el otro con una sonrisa cínica. Yukine apretó los puños.

—La peor de mi vida, por cierto —farfulló antes de dar media vuelta y caminar fuera del templo abandonado en el que se encontraban.

Yato, que lo alcanzó a escuchar, frunció los labios. Ese niño era demasiado cruel con las palabras. Mas no lo suficiente como para apagar el espíritu navideño de Yato.

—¡Vamos a repartir buenos deseos, Yukine! —Le dijo al tiempo que colocaba sobre su cabeza el gorro de duende que le había hecho— ¡Es hora de trabajar!

—¡Agh! ¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! —contestó quitándose las manos de Yato de la cabeza— ¿Qué se supone que haremos?

—Hoy es nochebuena, muchas personas necesitarán de muchos favores; así que tarde o temprano van a llamar y entonces ganaremos dinero y yo seré conocido como el benévolo dios de la navidad.

—Entonces tendremos trabajo una vez al año y seguirás siendo el vago pobre que pide dinero, comida y casa a otros dioses. Vaya plan, las cosas van a cambiar mucho. —Se burló Yukine.

—¡Hey! Se supone que deberías apoyarme, no burlarte de mí, niño. Andando, tenemos mucho por hacer.

Yukine suspiró antes de sonreír. Apoyaba a Yato y esperaba que un día se cumplieran sus anhelos, pero disfrutaba de arruinarle cada plan creado sin pensarlo profundamente.

Anduvieron por la ciudad durante varias horas, en las que Yukine dijo que tenía hambre. A las once, Yukine desayunaba un hot-dog mientras Yato observaba con ansias su celular.

A las dos de la tarde, Yato parecía acosar a una familia de catorce miembros, esperando que alguno de ellos necesitara cualquier tipo de ayuda. Yukine simplemente caminaba detrás de él.

Cuando el reloj marcó las cuatro de la tarde, Yato ya estaba rayando una parada de autobús al tiempo que Yukine comía una rebanada de pizza. La letra malformada de Yato evidenciaba su desesperación.

—¿Por qué nadie ha llamado? —exclamó a las seis de la tarde. Habían permanecido en la misma parada de autobús durante dos horas.

—Tal vez están tan ocupados que ni siquiera recuerdan que pueden llamarnos —dijo Yukine en un triste intento por animarlo.

Yato miró la pantalla de su celular una vez más. Ninguna llamada, ningún mensaje.

Yukine se quedó dormido en esa parada cuando faltaban doce minutos para las nueve de la noche. Yato caminaba a su alrededor con los puños cerrados sobre su teléfono. Tras topezar con su propio pie, Yukine abrió un poco los ojos y lo vio ya desaliñado. Despacio, se sintió la cabeza y encontró el gorrito de duende sobre su cuello. Había estado a punto de perderlo.

Finalmente, a las once con treinta y cinco minutos, Yato se dejó caer en el asiento a un lado de Yukine y, desilusionado, se quitó el gorro rojo.

Yukine, que ya estaba despierto, lo miró.

—Tenías razón: esto fue una estupidez —dijo el dios a su shinki—. Nadie nos necesita.

Yukine bostezó.

—Voy por ponche —respondió. Yato quiso reclamarle el no decirle nada optimista, mas no tenía ánimos de discutir; simplemente lo dejó marcharse.

Siete minutos después, el bolsillo de Yato vibró y su sonrisa reapareció como acto de magia. Se levantó de un salto y con la efusividad que lo representaba contestó:

—¡Dios Yato a su servicio! ¡Hacemos cualquier cosa por…!

—¿Dios Yato? Oh, perdón; me equivoqué de número. Yo buscaba un palomero —Se disculpó la mujer del otro lado de la bocina antes de colgar. La sonrisa de Yato se transformó de inmediato en una mueca de decepción.

Unos segundos más tarde, Yukine llegó. Traía dos vasos de ponche en las manos.

—¿Nada aún? —preguntó mientras le ofrecía ponche.

Yato negó con la cabeza. Tomó el vaso de Yukine y bebió un sorbo.

—No esperaba tener razón. En realidad quería que tuviéramos algo que hacer en este día —confesó Yukine—. Me sentía ansioso, como tú.

—Pero no te desesperaste —contestó el dios, recargándose en el espectacular detrás de él.

—No había razón, te esforzaste mucho. Creí que alguien llamaría.

Yato miró al adolescente. No parecía mentirle, no parecía decir todo eso sólo para animarlo; Yukine ni siquiera era de esa clase de persona. Yukine había confiado en él, seguía confiando en él aun cuando le había hecho pasar por demasiado. Era un fiel amigo.

Sonrió.

Yukine miraba a la nada cuando escuchó el típico sonido que hacía una moneda al ser lanzada al aire y luego atrapada por una mano veloz.

—Tus deseos han sido escuchados fuerte y claramente —dijo Yato mirando su reflejo en el cristal del espectacular.

Yukine lo miró con escepticismo.

—Ahora sí has perdido la cabeza.

—¡Nada de eso, Yukine! ¡He pedido un deseo y lo voy a cumplir! —exclamó al fin mirando a su shinki.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cuál es?

—¡Iremos a cenar pavo! Es mi regalo para ti.

La expresión de Yukine volvió a cambiar. Avergonzado, giró el rostro y se mordió el labio. Qué antojo de pavo había tenido ese día...

Yato se echó a reír y tomó al adolescente del brazo.

—¡Andando! ¡Aún podemos alcanzar algo!

—Eh, ¡espera! —decía Yukine mientras era arrastrado por su dios.

 **...**

El olor a pavo y la calidez de las personas reunidas en un mismo restaurante familiar aún se sentían en la memoria de Yukine. Las bromas de ese día y los sentimientos revueltos aún podían percibirse en el corazón del tesoro bendito encerrado.

Y más que eso, había una promesa que lo obligó a abrir los ojos y a relajar su pulso:

—Yukine, te prometo que el siguiente año vendremos a este lugar. Éste será siempre nuestro eterno regalo de navidad.

 **-o-**

 **¡Hola!:**

 **Desde que me dijiste cuál era tu deseo, sentí ansias de hacerlo. Sin embargo, el prepararlo fue un dolor de cabeza; después de un punto, había tres caminos y no sabía cuál elegir. Al final la idea del pavo fue la ganadora. Ojalá te haya gustado, Romi.**

 **Sé que tu niño ha sufrido mucho y que no merece ser encerrado, así que aquí hay una pequeña parte de alegría y esperanza para esa situación.**

 **Te quiero, Romi. ¡Feliz navidad!**


End file.
